


Destiny: (Neighbors In Love):

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bakery, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny "Danno" Williams, Owner ofLove Of Sweets Bakery, & Steve McGarrett, Owner OfFive-O Ohana Restaurantcame across each other. Is it Fate?, Do they fall in love?*





	Destiny: (Neighbors In Love):

*Summary: Danny "Danno" Williams, Owner of **_Love Of Sweets Bakery_** , & Steve McGarrett, Owner Of **_Five-O Ohana Restaurant_** came across each other. Is it Fate?, Do they fall in love?*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii. The day feels like it's gonna be a good one, That is exactly what Danny "Danno" Williams wants to have. He was having a great life with his kids, Grace & Charlie, He missed his old profession, A Cop, He was ranked one of the best young detectives in Jersey, & here in Hawaii, He switched over for the sake of his children. His Ex, Rachel Edwards, & her husband, Stan, died in an car accident,He would be damned if he Let's something happen to himself. So, He opened _**Love Of Sweets Bakery**_ , It had been a hit ever since.

 

He was making sure the day's inventory was all set, & done. His friends & partners, Adam Noshimuri, & Lou Grover, who were former cops too, along with Percy Grover, Lou's Older Brother, were hard at work. Once, They were done, & had everything in position, They took a coffee, & sweets break. The Blond took a look outside of his window, & his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

 

There was a tall good looking man in front of his place, _**Five-O Ohana**_ , He must be the owner. The Loudmouth Man figured, as he watched him for a couple more minutes, He seemed lonely, & he decided to introduce himself to him, & bring over his best cookies to make him feel welcome. **"He is _definitely_ gorgeous, If I am around him, I would be dead in a week"**, He thought to himself, as he turned around, & went back to work.

 

Adam noticed him looking at the guy, "He is pretty cute, I think I can get you an intro, If you are interested", Danny shook his head in the negative, & said, "I already have a plan in mind", The Handsome Asian nodded, & decided to not to push it further, They went on with their day, & their goal of making money.


End file.
